LayEd Quantz (PC)
---- Description *'Name': Quantana Tinsoo Bolo *'Race': Windling *'Discipline': Wind Dancer An air-headed, absent minded windling who loves poetry (especially ones about cake), she likes books with pretty pictures, and adding ones to those that don’t have any. She keeps her hair short so it won’t get in the way, and wears simple clothing designed after her favorite things. Her clothing is usually the color of paper with little scribbling and doodles on them. Quantz’s kin-mother is a wind dancer, and her kin-father was a windling warrior. She’s learned most her wind dancer skills from her kin-mother. Her father disappeared after he was involved in a fight several years ago. It was just before Quantz’s coming of age ceremony. He left the village with a few other warriors one evening and never came back. Her “of age” tattoo is located on her left shoulder, and looks similar to a vignette in an old book. It has several music notes with vines curling around them. She loves to read and listen to people tell stories, provided they’re interesting and exciting. She likes to collect small discarded objects, such as corks, broken beads and the like. She has quite a colorful collection in her home. She’s chosen to live inside a hollowed out tree, toward the top, but not too far away from others. She enjoys watching people and their interactions and isn’t shy about creating a little bit of chaos, as long as it’s funny. She often goes on trips to watch other cultures and learn about them and loves any opportunity to do so. ---- Attributes *Strength: 7 (Step 4) **Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity: 40/80 (Halved to 20/40 while flying) *Dexterity: 14 (Step 6) **Raised once (13 -> 14) **Physical Defense 8 (raised to 10 due to Race) *Toughness: 10 (Step 5) **Death/Unconsciousness Rating: 31/22 (base value) **Wound Threshold 8 **Recovery Tests 2 *Perception: 18 (Step 7) **Spell Defense 10 *Willpower: 11 (Step 5) **Mystic Armor 1 *Charisma: 17 (Step 7) **Social Defense 9 Combat Stats *Initiative Step: 6 *Movement (Flying): 7/14 hexes *Movement (Walking): 4/8 hexes *Physical Defense: 10 (15/-19-/24) *Spell Defense: 10 (15/-19-/24) *Social Defense: 9 (14/18/22) *Physical Armor: per armor *Mystic Armor: 1 + armor Health and Recovery *Wound Threshold: 8 *Unconsciousness Rating: 42 *Death Rating: 55 *Recovery Tests: 2/day Wind Dancer Discipline Talents *''Circle 1'' **''CORE'' ***Conversation (Charisma) (D): 2 ***Mimic Voice (Perception) (D): 4 ***Speak Language (Perception): 2 ***Wind Dance (D): 4 ***Karma Ritual: 5 **''Support'' ***Melee Weapons (Dexterity): 5 *''Circle 2'' **''CORE'' ***Durability: 4 (6/5) ***Etiquette: 0 **''Support'' ***Item History (Perception): 5 *''Circle 3'' **''CORE'' ***Emotion Song (Charisma): 4 **''Support'' ***Avoid Blow (Dexterity): 5 *''Circle 4'' **''CORE'' ***Thread Weaving (Perception): 4 **''Support'' ***Read/Write Language (Perception): 1 Skills Knowledge: *Plant Identification: 2 *Weather Patterns: 1 Artisan: *Singing: 2 *Drawing: 1 Languages: *Native: Windling *Throalic Dwarven Gear CARE Package (Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment) * Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) * Artisan Tools * Windling Knife (STR+1 damage) * Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) * Trail Rations (1 week) Armor *blank Weapons *blank ---- Misc Karma *Current Karma: 15 *Karma Maximum: 60 *Spent *Karma Die: Step 6 (d10) *Legend Point cost: 5 (House Rules) Legend *Current: 1437 *Total earned to date: 15202 Money *Total Earned: 3,000 silver *Current: 47 silver Journals *Diaryhttp://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Diary# *Illustrationshttp://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Illustrations#